Shauna Parkman
Shauna Rebecca Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the fourth daughter and sixth child of Jess and Sam Parkman, and the younger triplet sister of Michaela and Seth. She will have the abilities of Autobiothermokinesis, Biological Signal Manipulation, Location Detection, Spirit Summoning and Bond Formation. Appearance Shauna will inherit her mother's light brown eye colouring. Her hair will be a light golden blonde, usually grown long, and as an adult she will curl it slightly, giving it a hint of a wave. She will also have a naturally pale skin tone, and will not tan easily. She will always be slender and slim, and will be 5'7 in height when fully grown. Abilities Shauna's first ability will be Autobiothermokinesis. Using this ability, she could finely control her body temperature. Therefore, she could only overheat or freeze if she allows it to happen, and will prove effectively immune to fire, heat and coldness. She could protect herself from abilities such as body temperature manipulation, temperature manipulation,cryokinesis and pyrokinesis, as well as naturally occurring changes in temperature. Her second ability will be Biological Signal Manipulation. Using this ability, Shauna will be able to manipulate biological signals used within the body, including hormones, pheromones and nerve impulses. She will therefore be able to control the behaviour of people and animals, affecting their moods and emotions and causing attraction and repulsion. She will be able to manipulate growth slightly and affect autonomic body processes. She will also be able to affect wakefulness and fatigue, and will be able to make people more or less suggestible. Her third ability will be Location Detection. Shauna will be capable of detecting the current location of any person, object or place. She will merely need to think of him, her or it, and the location will appear in her mind. She will not need to use any map. However, if the person, place or object is in another time, she will not receive an answer from her ability, and she also will not be able to find a person if he or she is dead, or possesses an ability like undetectability. Her fourth ability will be Spirit Summoning. She will be able to summon the spirits of deceased people and cause them to appear near her. She will find it easiest to summon spirits she had known in their lives, or spirits of dead relatives, but she will be capable of summoning any spirit she knows of. If she doesn't know that a person had ever existed, she will not be able to summon his or her spirit. She will only be able to summon one at a time, and if she tries to summon a second the first will be dismissed and will disappear. Normally the spirit will appear only to her, and as a faint intangible outline, but she could also make a spirit visible and audible to more people, or make a spirit become temporarily tangible and corporeal. Her final ability will be Bond Formation. Shauna will be capable of creating mental, emotional and physical bonds. She will be able to create connections between individuals, such as the bond shared by her second cousins, and her first known use of the ability will be in an attempt to mimic this connection. However, she will eventually delete the bond she then creates. She will be able to make physical chains and ropes, emotional attachments, compulsion bonds and telepathic, thought-sharing bonds. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jess Parkman *Father - Sam Parkman *Brothers - Neal, Seth, Cameron and Keagan Parkman *Sisters - Alex, Kaylyn, Michaela, Kathie and Finley Parkman History & Future Etymology Shauna is a Hebrew name meaning "God is gracious". Her middle name, Rebecca, is also Hebrew and means "to tie" or "heifer". The meaning of "to tie" could refer to her ability of bond formation. Her surname refers to a park-owner, a park-keeper or someone who works at a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters